A Valentine's Day
by Rima.sama123
Summary: Follow the hikaris and Joey as they plan a perfect nigh for their boyfriends on Valentine's day, Warning:Yaoi! maleXmale don't like, don't read! Rated T beacuse I say so.


**So I decided to write a story for this lovely day of the year, I just couldn't help myself after feeling all the love from all around me!  
The only thing about this is that I got so damn depressed because I will have to spend it alone. But then my love for YGO saved me from depression. Hope you like this!**

**The song: Heartbeat by stereo skyline.**

**Uke=the "girl" in a gay relationship  
Hikari=light in Japanese  
Yami=Dark in Japanese**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Emma! She is mine, I swear.**

It is a warm morning in Domino City, Japan, when Ryou Bakura wakes up beside his boyfriend, lover and darker half; Bakura.

He smiled a little at the sleeping face of his boyfriend, then got up and hurried to get dressed.

And sometime during him putting on his pants and brushing his hair did Bakura wake up, muttering something about being too early.

Ryou smiled towards him and got finished, then he walked over to the bed and gave Bakura a quick kiss on the cheek before he said; "I will be with Yugi, Malik and Joey all day. So try not to destroy the house while I am gone, love you." Then he hurried away, leaving a stunned yami in the bed.

At Yugi's house did almost the same thing happen, just that Yugi ordered his darker half to entertain himself for the day.

At Malik's did he have to make a make out session before Marik said he would annoy Bakura the day.

Joey snuck out of Kaiba's mansion before the billionaire woke up, or else would he get interrogated and he would tell him everything… again.

They all met up by the café where Joey's friend worked, she had promised to keep closed for the day and help them with their little surprise for their boyfriends.

They said a quick hello then walked in, inside was a cute little café that sold the best cakes and cupcakes in the world. They also had the best drinks and all was hand made by the owner, Joey's friend; Emma.

"Hey Emma, we're here!" Joey yelled.

"Right! Be there in a second!" came the answer before a large crash could be heard, then a rainbow of curses in all the langue's you could imagine, even a few in ancient Egyptian.

A woman walked out with flour all over her, but still had a grin on her face and she walked out. She hugged Joey, who got white as well, making all of them laugh.

"So, you guys want to make your own chocolates for your boyfriends. I want you to write down what kind of flavor he likes, like if he likes spices, sweets, sour etc." she explained while wiping away the flour from her face with a towel.

The boys looked at each other.

"I think Bakura would like something with a little spice. He isn't really in to the sweets." Ryou said while thinking, the others agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"Seto would like something with a little coffee in; he is almost addicted to it." Joey said while shaking his head tiredly, while the others gave him looks.

"Marik will get something with alcohol." Malik said with a smirk that screamed of trouble, making the others give him funny looks.

When he saw them did he grin and said; "Don't ask." The others nodded and turned to Yugi.

"Yami will get something with dark chocolate; the milk chocolate is too sweet for him." Yugi said with a cheerful smile.

Emma nodded liking, then she moved them to the kitchen and they started right away, Emma telling what to do and the others working.

Away with the none-knowing-boyfriends, they had all gathered in Seto's office much to the annoyance of the CEO.

"Hey, what do you think the others are doing? Ryou was in a hurry this morning." Bakura said from his place by a very expensive painting.

This caught all the others attention, the other two yamis shrugged their shoulders and looked thoughtful. But Seto had a thoughtful look and started typing on his computer, only to get interrupted by his secretary.

She opened the door slowly while saying; "Mr. Kaiba… Your mail is here…"

Seto looked up, and then glanced behind her. Then his eyes widened, and he stood quickly.

"What date is it today?" he demanded the poor secretary, who started shaking.

"T-t-the 14:th F-February, sir." She said with shaky voice.

Seto sighed and sat down, then started typing again.

"Throw them away." He said simply, making the yamis blink in confusion and the secretary to nod and close the door.

"Kaiba, what in the world was that?" Yami asked from his position on the couch.

"I hate chocolate if it isn't from my puppy." Seto said as emotionless, but the yamis were still confused.

"What do you mean, priest?" Marik asked looking curious.

Seto looked at them amused, then shook his head and turned back to the computer. Not answering anything they asked for the rest of the day.

Their dear boyfriends were almost done with their chocolates; Malik had fun with the now empty bottle of whiskey. He had poured in all of it in his chocolate, but Emma didn't seem to mind and just shrugged her shoulders.

Now they had to form the sweets as they wanted, then they were pretty much done with that.

Yugi made the millennium puzzle, Ryou made the ring, Malik the rod and Joey made a square with a dragon on.

They put the things away so they could get the rest of the surprise for their boyfriends done. Emma decided to go with them and go shopping a little to herself, but they swore they heard something like; get her something.

But they didn't question it and just walked out and towards the mall, Emma gave them a list of things she needed while she walked away to fix their bonus gift at the local bar.

They met outside Burger World after two hours, and Emma told them the time they needed to be there and that she would trick their boyfriends there. The ukes told her about the outfits, making her laugh at how none innocent they even if they looked like it.

They returned to the café and they told Emma how their boyfriends looked and acted, and she didn't seem surprised at all she just smiled and nodded. Then she helped them to put the sweets in nice packages and decorated them.

And before they knew it was it nine in the evening, Emma drove them to the club and helped them to get dressed and did their hair before she left them to practice on their performance.

She drove over to the Kame game shop where Yugi had ordered his boyfriend to take the others, she smiled at the building. Then walked in and got greeted by a cute game shop with a lot of different games, she started to look them over.

"Sorry, but we are closed." Came a deep voice from behind the counter, making her chuckle but not stop looking.

"I know." She said then looked over to the teen, who looked just like Yugi. He looked at her suspicious.

"I came here to fetch someone, maybe you could help me with that?" she said innocently, while they scanned each other.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked while giving her a smile, then a annoyed voice yelled from the other room, making Emma raise an eyebrow at him and him to roll his eyes.

Soon three new boys appeared in the door way, looking at Emma confused.

"I am looking for Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto Kaiba." She said simply while looking at all of them with a smile.

They blinked and looked first at each other, then at her again. She rolled her eyes and leaned towards the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have a deal with your boyfriends, I am going to take you to a club now and then I will get to see an amusing reaction from you." Emma said while watching their faces turn confused, well not the tallest. He just sighed and mumbled; "I knew they would do something."

Emma laughed and walked towards the door, then opened it.

"Are you coming?" she asked, but it was rhetorical and she started walking towards the car.

The boys were curious of what their lovers had planned for them, so they jumped in and she drove of.

At the bar, did they walk in and Emma led them to the table closest to the stage while ordering drinks to them.

They sat silent for a while, then the loud music died down and a voice said: "So tonight do we have a special performance made by the group; Hikaris. You go boys!"

The boys got big eyes and looked towards Emma who was smiling and clapping her hands while watching the stage.

The four walked out on the stage and started to dance seducing and singing perfectly, Emma looked from the boys on the stage to their boyfriends at the table who had their jaws on the table.

After the performance did the whole club clap their hands and cheer on them, while Emma hurried up on the stage and hugged all of them.

Emma stole one of their mikes and music started;

"_So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating. And the soul reason I keep believing,  
and we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh. _

The ukes walked up to their boyfriends and gave them their chocolates. Yugi and Ryou with blushes, Joey with a grin and Malik with a smirk.

The others got it together and pulled them to the dance floor and forced them to dance.

_Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating  
hey hey, beautiful,  
the sunshine shines  
oh oh so bright, aight.  
Lay back ill spend the night just staring at you.  
For every grain of sand,  
that you drew me pictures in.  
there was one for every time that my, heart,  
dropped, again.  
so baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating  
and the soul reason i keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh._

Heart, beat b-beat beat beating.

Close your eyes, don't say a word,  
your way to beautiful you've heard.  
The way, the way, my heart keeps beating b-b-b beating.  
For every grain of sand,  
that you drew me pictures in.  
there was one for every time that my, heart, dropped, again.  
So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating.  
and the soul reason I keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this.  
You know oh oh oooohhh.

So baby keep my heart, beat b-beat beat beating,  
and the soul reason I keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh oh ooohhhh.

a-Beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating  
a-beat beat b-beat beat beating

So baby keep my heart... beat beat b-beat beating..  
Oooohh woahh oooh..

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
and the soul reason I keep believing ,  
oh we're gonna die like this you know oh oh ooohhh...

So baby keep my heart beat b-beat beat beating,  
and the soul reason I keep believing,  
oh we're gonna die like this you knoooww oh oh oooohh...

_"_

They all laughed when Emma was done, they sat down by the table and Emma sat down beside them.

"So boys, what did you think about the little surprise? They have worked all day on that chocolate and to make it just like you want them." Emma said while drinking up her whiskey.

The yamis looked confused while Seto smirked and kissed Joey and thanked him.

"Why would they do that today of all days?" Marik asked while hugging Malik in his lap.

They all got quiet and stared at the yamis.

"Because it is valentine's day?" Emma said as if it was obvious.

But the yamis just looked clueless, making Joey laugh and tell them what it was. Since they were five thousand years old was it no wonder they didn't know what Valentine's Day was.

After some explaining did they 'oh'ed and thanked their hikaris and ate the candy.

After a while did Emma excuse herself and walked over to the DJ, they watched her as she got red in her face and gave a chocolate to the DJ while muttering under her breath.

The man smiled and kissed her and accepted the chocolate, making Emma smirk and kiss him back.

The couples chuckled and giggled at that, then had fun for the rest of the night. And believe me when I say they had fun the WHOLE night…

Happy Valentine's day!

**Hope you liked it, and leave a litle review so will you get a choclate heart from little me.**


End file.
